whati think should happen
by fluffsters118
Summary: Ok i dont really like the pairing of the inuyasha serise so this is what i think.


**Koga's thoughts**

_Kagome's thoughts_

Inuyasha's thoughts

The Inuyasha gang was walking towards the ox tiger when they came upon a village that was attacked by a pack of wolfs. Then all of a sudden they were surrounded by them. Inuyasha started to kick and punch them making them call out for help to their leader. In the distance they saw a twister coming towards them. When the twister came to a stop a very handsome wolf demon jumped out. He had a brown fur skirt and shoulder pads. Also arms and shin guards. His eyes were the color of the sky and his ears were of an elf's. He was armed with sharp fangs and claws. He also had a sword at his waist but looked as if he's never used it. " I'm Koga. The leader of this wolf tribe and prince of wolfs. Why are you slaughtering my wolfs. You'll pay for killing my wolfs." he said as Inuyasha and Koga exchanged a few punches and kicks. " Inuyasha watch out. Koga has 3 jewel shards. One in each leg and in his right arm." Kagome yelled a little to loud hurting Shippo's ears who was hiding on her shoulder.** ' that girl can sense the jewel shards. I'll get her to help me.' **" heh I'll just use the wind scar." Inuyasha murmured as he unsheathed his tetsusaiga. As soon as Inuyasha started to yell out the windscar Koga started to run. " this isn't finished mutt face." Koga yelled as he was swallowed into the same twister as before. " get back here flea bag. You better finish what you started." Inuyasha yelled as he threw a tantrum. " we'll make camp here for now. Kagome Shippo can you get some fire wood. Hey where did Inuyasha and Kirara go?" Sango asked as she looks around for her fire cat.

************************************************** ************************ with Inuyasha and Kirara

Ok Kirara. Stand over there. Ok let you demonic energy out. I can smell it. I can smell the wind scar. Wow that was great. Thanks again for practicing with me. Come on lets head back, I can smell dinner." Inuyasha stated as he started walking. Kirara's ears perked up and she looked into the woods. she brushed it off and started walking back.

************************************************** ************************* with Koga

" so I was right. That sword is really dangerous. Good thing we got away before he used it. Ahg. That thing makes my fur stand up. Got to watch out. Now to catch that girl. Go out as planed. Come on lets go.

************************************************** **********with Inuyasha's gang

They were walking for a while when they were surrounded by wolfs again. Inuyasha was thrown off the cliff by some wolfs while Koga kidnapped. Kagome. Kagome screamed the whole way to the den. Koga was getting tired of hearing her scream. that's when he arrived at the den and she shut up and clung to him. " what do you want with me! You better not eat me. I'll purify you're butts!" Kagome yelled as the other wolf demons shut up. Koga chuckled. I'll kill anyone who tries to take a bite. We need her to tell us which bird has the jewel shards. Now watch her. I'll go hunting. Oh here's your runt." Koga said in his smooth voice handing Shippo to Kagome.

They were gone for a while when Shippo threw one of his toys and distracted the wolf demons. Kagome pulled Shippo out of the cave running for the cliff. She threw him off and he transformed into his big balloon form. that's when a wolf demon grabbed her arm and yanked her to the ground and another threw a chain at Shippo. Kagome threw a stick at the chain letting Shippo escape. At that instant Koga appeared at the top of the cliff. **' that girl is loyal.' **he threw his catch onto the wolf demon that grabbed Kagome and jumped down. " it's Kagome right. Wolfs mate for life and your mine. Got that." Koga said pulling Kagome towards him. Kagome pushed him off. " I don't belong to anyone you over grown fur ball." she yelled as she slapped Koga. Koga just stood there." we're leaving in a day. He said as he took Kagome into this personal den. He took his armor off and smirked as Kagome blushed. Koga pinned Kagome too the wall as he covered her mouth. " listen before you slap me again. I wont touch you like that. I promise but hear me out. i will not claim you yet. I will get to know you and you do the same. Just remember that what ever happens I will not let you go. I shall always want to claim you. Also at first I only wanted you as a jewel detector but the longer you stayed the more I wanted you. You are beautiful, smart, respectful, and a perfect example of what a female should look like. Get used to being here cause you wont be leaving. You have two fool moons until I will claim you willingly or forced. now I need your help putting on my armor. I cant tie the top. " he said with a smirk as he let Kagome's hands go. Kagome was angry. Very angry. but she was also grateful. If she was given two moons to get to know him or in her head think of a escape plan. Kagome walked up to him and stood in front of him and started to tie his armor on but when she got to one tie she stopped. It was on the inside of his armor. She blushed as she got closer to him practically face to face with him. Koga smirked as he thrusted his hips into her thigh. She gasped and as she finished she walked out of his den without looking back. She ended up in the main den. Everyone was looking at her when a bunch of wolfs came up to her. She put her hand out for them and they sniffed it then started to lick her as she sat down. Everyone was surprised. This packs wolfs were the most dangerous pack of wolfs in Japan. That was when a wolf demon with a white Mohawk handed her a plate of cooked meat. " Um thank you. What's your name?" she asked as another demon with black and white hair came. " my name is Hakakku and this is Ginta. You don't need to thank us but give Koga a chance ok. He really isn't a bad demon. But if you need anything look for one of us and watch out for Bayaku. He's a lecture and he's been drooling over you. Can we sit. I want to get to know you. You seem different." Hakakku and Ginta asked as Kagome patted the ground.

Kagome talk with them for a while when Koga came out of his den and told her it was time for bed. She walked up to him and he handed her a sleeping kimono and towel." there's a spring deeper in the cave. Go wash." he ordered as she stared walking.

Kagome was dressing when Koga and Bayaku rolled into the bath cave. They were fighting and Kagome screamed. Koga stood up and Bayaku laid limp on the ground. Koga was all bloody and his tail was coated in blood. Kagome ran up to Koga as he fell to his knee. She ran out of the bath cave and yelled for Ginta and Hakakku. They came running and went strait for Koga. They washed him as Kagome went to his den and got all the bandages ready. Once they bandaged him and left, Kagome sat at the end of the bed and fell asleep.

Koga woke up the next morning feeling like new. All his wounds had heeled through the night and what made him feel better was that Kagome slept by him. He smile and shook Kagome's shoulder. " Kagome wake up. Come on wake up." he said as he got a bucket of cold water and dumped it on her, she screamed and threw things at Koga as she chased him out into the main den. He laughed and yelled for the hunting group to get going. He ran up to Ginta an Hakakku and ran behind them still laughing. They were shocked and confused. This was the first time they heard there leaded laugh and why was Kagome wet. She was muttering curses under her breath as she chased Koga around the two of them. They finally grabbed Kagome and led her to the female den. They got her dressed by the other females and walked her out to the training area where Koga was training the older pups. His eyes almost burst out of his head as Kagome walked up to him in a full wolf demon outfit. That was when he gave her a bow and arrow. "we're leaving. Let's go." he said as he picked Kagome up and ran off with the rest of the tribe following close behind.

************************************************** ********************** with Shippo

I'm lost I don't know where to go. I can't smell Inuyasha any where. I'll just go back to Kagome. WHAT is she doing running toward those huge bird nests. I got to stop her.

************************************************** *********************** with Kagome and Koga

" Kagome! don't go that way. There's big birds that way." shippo yelled as he landed in Kagome's arms. " Shippo what are you doing here. You were supposed to escape." Kagome asked still being carried by Koga who was starring at Shippo. " I'm sorry mama. I got lost and came back." he said shyly. Kagome just smiled. " WHAT! MAMA? Your mated! WHAT THE H***!" Koga yelled coming to a quick stop allowing everyone to listen to the conversation. " What no. I'm not mated. I adopted him." Kagome explained as Koga let out a breath he was holding, " oh good no one's touched you yet." he said as Kagome blushed. Shippo looked lost.

They battled the birds and retrieved the jewel shards and headed back. as the minutes passed Kagome kept on forgetting that she was a prisoner. Every minute that passed she felt at home. That was until bed time. Shippo was led to the pups den and he slept there. Kagome was led to Koga's den where she was to sleep. She walked in and went under the covers. Then felt someone lay next to her. When she looked she saw a very muscular chest. She gulp and turned around but was turned back around by Koga as he scooted down to her level. He then did the unthinkable and kissed her. He licked her bottom lip wanting her to open her mouth. She wouldn't open her mouth so he thrusted his hips again and she gasped. When he pulled away he saw her face and he now knew that was her first kiss. He was proud of himself. Kagome turned around and felt his tail rub her thigh. She wanted to slap him again but his arms were wrapped around her so she just fell asleep.

Chapter 2

When Kagome woke up she went strait for the hot spring seeing that Koga already woke and left somewhere. She grabbed her bathing supplies and walked into one of the one persone bath cave. What she didn't know was that Koga was taking a bath and was spending his bath time seeing how long he could hold his breath. Kagome undressed and put on her bathing didn't trust taking baths totally exposed after the insident with Bayaku. She slid into the bath and felt something by her foot, AND IT MOVED! She screamed and ginta and Hakkaku came barging in. " what's wrong sister?" they both said in union. " th..there's so..something I..in the wa..water." Kagome managed to say. " of corse there is. This is Koga's bath cave. I think he's testing his theory of holding his breath again." As soon as they said his name Koga jumped out of the water totoly exposed except for his tail covering his treasure of pain. Kagome blushed and threw him a towel which he gladly took with a smirk. " Ok why are you guys and my woman in my bath cave?" Koga asked. " well this is where I've been taking baths here for the last few days and I screamed when something in the water moved and they came to investigate." kagome said still blushing. Koga then said something in wolf that Kagome couldn't understand and Hakakku and Ginta left. Kagome was about to leave when she was pulled into the hot spring. Then felt something go into her hair. Koga washed her hair and was about to wash her body with a very big smirk on his face but was stopped when Kagome ducked under water and he felt something on this back. It felt really good to have someone wash your back so Koga started to growl but somewhat she moved to his hair. As she washed his hair, Koga was thinking of a plan to get her to sleep with him. Then he got one. Once they were finished with ther're bath they walked out and Koga walked up to a large rock and stood on it. " today we will have a field day. We will see who is the best hunter. Archor, thrower, runner, healer, and care taker. For this event I will take the jewel shards out of my legs so that it is a fair game. I will hand them to Kagome and she will keep them safe. Also Kagome will be participating so let her feel welcomed. The first activity is archery. Be ready in a few seconds. Anyone can be in any competitions. now let the games begin." he anounced as everyone cheered. He handed Kagome a beautifuly crafted bow and a set of arrows. Then he led them to a very large field. He set up targets around the field and he laided out the rules. Basicly you run around the field once and who ever gets the bulls eye the most started the game and they were off. Arrowes were going everywhere. Kagome's arrowes were blue and she was just breezing threw this. Kagome was first in archery. Shippo was second in running. Koga was first in fighting. Hakakku was first in spear throwing, and Ginta was second in hunting. The last compition lest was care taking children or in this case wold get 3 pups and the pups were aloud to go from one care taker to the other so who ever had the most pups won. Kagome read them storys and tought them games from her time but still lost all her pups so she just started to listen to some music and sing. She sung a song called perfect two . ( oh my gosh I love that song!) She didn't realive she won until Koga came up to her and pulled the ear piece out of her ear. " I bealive we are the perfect two love. You sing beautifully. Just so you know you we head back and eat dinner now love. I want to give you something." he said as he picked her up and started to run towards a river. He put Kagome down on the river bed and walked towards the river. He took off his armor, ams bands, and shin guards. Then he jumped into the river. As soon as he was gone Inuyasha appeared from the trees. " man the flea bag never leaves you alone. He better not have touched you. Lets go Kagome. Sango, Shippo,and Kirara are waiting for you." Inuyasha said as he picked her up and ran as Kagome started to cry. Kagome and Inuyasha disappeared into the forest. " kagome why the hell are you crying for now!" Inuyasha yelled as they reached the camp. " Kagome. What's wrong. Why are you crying?" Sango asked. " I don't know when it happened but he made me feel so loved sango. I felt at home with his pack. Sango I love him." Kagome cried. "the hell you ain't. I still need my jewel detector." Inuyasha yelled. Then Kikyo came out of one of the tents. " oh look the cry babys back." she said as she purposely moved her hair to show her mark. That was what started the sadness in Kagome's heart.

It had been three days since Inuyasha brought Kagome back. She was miserable and Koga wasn't any better. He stayed in his cave sulking until he decided to get Kagome back. He ran threw the forest he called home until he came upon Kagome's camp. He walked right into it until he saw Kagome. She looked pail and depressed. Kagome looked up and some color went back into her eyes. She ran up to him and hugged him. She was crying. He could hear mutt face yelling at him but he didn't care. He picked her crying form and walked up to a log and sat down putting her on his lap. She cried into his shoulder while he growled lightly letting his chest make a soothing rumbleing sould until Kagome fell asleep. Then he got up and covered her with a blanket. He laid down next to her. " prince Koga do you truly love Lady Kagome. She has been broken many times by someone I know and is now very ill. Not physicaly but mentally. She thought you would never come and get her. She thought that you were just using her like Inuyasha. Do you or do you not love her?" Miroku asked conserned. " to tell you the truth. At first I forced my self to love her for her abilities. But the more time passed the better I got to know her. I felt whole. She changed me. I feel compleat with her around. I never laughed or showed emothion before her but I freely laughed when I dumped water on her and chased me. I felt mad when Bayaku was peeking on her. I felt happy when she opened up to me and when she was taken away from me all I did was sulk in my den wishing she would come back. I couldn't live without her laughs and smiles. I don't know what I would do without her. So if you don't call that love I don't know what is monk.I will take her back to the den in the morning. So if you are going to stop me then kill me now so if you do I wont have to live without her." Koga said tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Sango saw this and smiled. " you should leave now. Take her away. Inuyasha has gone to make love with his clay pot so he will not this. It will cover your sent as well as anyone around you. Now hurry before he gets back. " Sango said as she handed a blue jar to him. " Thank you lady Sango. I apretiate your gift. Shippo would you like to come along. I know Kagome is like your mother and she would be upset with me for not bringing you." Koga asked as Shippo nodded and Koga started to run back to his den.

When he got there, he went strait to his den after dropping Shippo off at the pups den. He laid Kagome down on the bed and laid down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep feeling whole again.

When kagome woke the next morning she felt something around her waist. That's when she remembered that Koga came for her. She started to cry again and that woke up Koga. He started to panick. " Kagome What's wrong. Please tell me what's wrong." Koga pleaded as Kagome started to speak. " I thought you'd never come for me. I thought you didn't love me. I was so sad because I just realized something and I thought you forgote about me. Koga I love you. " Kagome stated still crying. Koga didn't remember anything she said before 'Koga I love you'. he was so happy. He started to kiss away her tears. " now why would you think that. The whole time you were gone I was sulking and wishing you would come back in that corner. I will always love you no matter what." he said as he Kissed Kagome on the lips. This time Kagome opened up to the kiss. Then that one kiss turned into something else that I don't want to discuse or write about. ( fast forward botton x2 ).


End file.
